Scientific Prototype Breakers!
by scientificbreakerEX
Summary: In a world where creatures called as Prototypes lived together with humans for many years, a boy named Rin Kotarou Takemiya, who suffered brain damage because of a certain incident that happened in the past, struggled to regain his memories back. Note: Anything that resembles other anime story plot, characters, places, or a person's life is purely not related to each other.
1. Prologue

**SCIENTIFIC PROTOTYPE BREAKERS**

**Prologue**

_This world is full of mysteries. Unknown creatures referred as Xenogenetic monsters or the Prototypes, the original form and counterpart existence of the different kinds of organisms living in the human world that lives in the alternate world called Elysium, was discovered when those creatures suddenly came out of nowhere and became friends with people that lasted for many years. Among the million kinds of Prototypes, only few of them are EX prototypes. They are the ones carrying an EX Reality Drive. They looked almost the same as the creatures in the human world except that the part that they can produce different kinds of supernatural phenomena explained by science depending on the type of Reality Drive they're carrying. They can become the greatest weapon depending on the user's capability in order to protect each other. Those who wield the powers of the prototypes are called Breakers. And this is where it all started, the biggest change of history where humans begin to manipulate science and power._

It was a fine day to begin the first day of school as a second year student. A certain boy with light brown hair was looking at the mirror in his own room. He could clearly see his own reflection in the mirror, revealing his red pair of eyes. He is Rin Kotarou Takemiya, a high school boy who is one of the many people who wields the power of the so-called Prototypes. Beside him is his sleeping partner, Ryuzakuro, which is a small black drake as big as a panther with purple-glowing spikes in its back. Rin was preparing for the first day of school when he suddenly thought of the incident in his past.

_ Rin woke up without having any memories about what happened. The only thing he remembers is his family. Several tubes were attached in his frail body. He was scared and didn't know what to do. He tried to get up but he didn't have enough strength to do it and his whole body was aching. Suddenly, he heard a man talking to someone outside the room._

_ "I don't know how it happened…but as far as we observed, some of his brain cells were destroyed. What I'm saying is…your child probably lost most of his memories. There is a big chance that he will never get his memories back due to the damages in his brain. Also, his reality drive was reset to zero, probably because of the side effects of his brain damage. It's up to him how to regain it back. That goes the same for his memories."_

_ "Isn't there any other way? Please do something. I don't want to…I don't want him to forget!"_

_ "Look, I'm not saying that he won't remember anymore. Like I said, there's still a chance that he will recover his memories. His life isn't in danger anymore. To be exact, he was saved by a miracle and we don't know how it happened. I'm sorry but there's nothing we can do about him anymore. Please excuse us." The doctor left together with his assistants, leaving the woman alone, crying in despair._

_ "If only I had stopped him before, he…he will not have to suffer and forget everyone."_

_ Rin could hear his mother crying outside the room. He didn't know what to do. It was too much for him. He didn't want his mother to cry because of him. Why the hell did it happen anyway?! I don't want any of this! Damn!_

He snapped back into reality when he heard his mother calling him.

"Rin, hurry up or you'll be late for school."

"Sorry, I spaced out. I'll be there in a minute."

Four years have passed since that incident happened. Some of his brain cells were destroyed after he got shot in the head for unknown reasons. He was brought by someone to the hospital with a bullet in his head. Thankfully, a miracle happened which brought him back to life when his heart stopped for almost half an hour. When he got out of the hospital, his mother took care of him since then and showed him everything they had about him in order to regain at least a few of his memories. He swore to his mother that he will never make her cry again. He studied very hard and worked himself to death which accidentally activated his forgotten ability called _Reality Void _when his life was put in danger during his training_. _According to the few people who knew about his power, he is the only one who had this ability; an ability that is said to negate any form of power and supernatural phenomena or it just looked like it can negate powers just as the rumors described it. The real nature of Reality Void was never discovered but someone saw him blocked a powerful ability four years ago and that's how the rumors spread and got its explanation. However, he just stayed silent and never said a word about it in order to live a normal life.

He felt slightly nervous for his return in his school. He was thinking about what to do when he encounters some of his friends he can't remember right now. He decided to ignore it for now and let the time decide what to do. "I can do this. I just need to act normally like any person does." He started to pack his things and went out of his room.

"Oh? Getting nervous, aren't you?" His sister said to him while serving breakfast. "You shouldn't worry too much about it. Here, let me give you a little encouragement." She attempted to kiss her big brother but she was quickly held back by his hand.

"Don't even try. I'm not interested in such inferiority complex. It's futile to give a try."

"Tch… Do you even know what you're saying? Fine! Oh, right." She took the lunchbox she was filling earlier and gave it to him. "Make sure you finish it without leaving anything."

"Yeah, yeah. Be good and take care of mother, okay?" She just nodded and smiled at him.

They talked about what to do when their father comes home. His father went to the Elysium to complete a class-S job after he finished training him. His father is one of the best rank-S researchers in the world. He even went to the deeper parts of the Elysium such as the Tartarus where only few can enter because of the unknown types of dangerous Prototypes that lived there. And this time, his dad managed to survive. He felt happy when he knew that their family will be together again.

"Hey big brother, don't even try fooling around with girls or else…" She showed an evil smile while clenching her fists.

He gulped. Bullets of sweat dropped in his head. As far as he can remember, his little sister was always attached to him until now. She would be the type of girl who would like to torture guys if they do anything foolish or disobeys her.

"O-okay, I know that already! You don't have to scare me."

"Hmph! Who knows what you'll do when you're already there. You might actually replace me with those… those evil girls! You're really cold-hearted, you stupid brother of mine!" She pretended to cry and weep in a corner.

"Whatever, Sis." He just sighed as he continued eating his breakfast. Then he suddenly remembered something.

"Hey Mizuki." Mizuki looked at him with her usual happy face. "Take care of Ryuzakuro while I'm still moving my things in the dorm. I'll bring him tomorrow." He looked at his Breaker playing together with his sister's ice-breathing cat which is also a Prototype.

"Okay. You can count on me. Of course, I will take care of him because he's Neko-chan's favorite playmate. You already know that." She gave him a wink and smiled. He just smiled back at her.

"Thank you. You also have to take care of yourself, okay?"

"No problem! I'm already old enough to handle such little problems. I'm stronger than you think, you know. I'll probably catch up with you in school later on. I'm enrolled in Tokugawa High too."

"Eh? I see…" He took a sip in his drink and looked at his sister. He suddenly spat his drink on the floor. He is always slow on picking things up and he only realized that now. "What?! You're enrolling in the same school as me?"

"Yup! And I'm going to spy you wherever you go." She grinned at him and showed her usual her victory sign.

"Why you… Well, don't tell me you're also going to live in a dormitory? Who will take care of mom?"

"Me, of course! I'm not staying in a dormitory since the school is just near. Unlike you who is a…nevermind. Teehee."

"Hmph! Whatever. You're getting in my nerves."

"You don't have to worry about me, Rinko-chan. Also, will you two stop teasing each other?"

"Yes!" They both replied quickly to their mother knowing that she isn't the type of mother who wouldn't give any crazy punishment when she becomes angry.

"Alright, I'm off. Thanks for the meal. Mizuki, See you later in school."

"Okay!"

After eating breakfast together with his mother and sister, he says goodbye to them and went out.

**End of Prologue**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1– The Road Where the Adventure Begins**

While walking on the road, Rin was thinking of his past trainings his father gave in order to regain his powers. He went into many troubles that almost killed him. Little by little, he started to regain back his powers thanks to his dad who is now in a very far place because of work. Even if he still can't use it in full power, he's already happy with his excellent progress.

"It feels so good to start a new life. I'm excited. But that sister of mine is really something." Rin was talking to none other than himself. He smiled as he watched at the cherry blossoms he passed by while walking.

He was not aware that someone was walking in front of him until… *bang!*. He bumps into a girl with emerald eyes and light brown wavy hair that reaches her waist. She was wearing the uniform of his school. She's really beautiful and cute despite her height. Rin didn't know that there are girls like her who looked like an angel in his school. _She's probably about 148cm tall but still, she looked like a doll… w-wait, what am I thinking?! _Suddenly, bullets of sweat came out of his head when he saw a fearsome look coming from the girl.

"S-sorry. I wasn't looking on the way." He tried to help the girl stand up but she rejected the offer, much to his surprise.

"That one hurt…huh?" She looked at him with a death glare. "Tch, this world must be crazy! I'm already pissed off because of those stupid thugs and now, an idiot? Next time, watch out where you going!" She glared at him like she wants to rip his guts out.

That was something he couldn't ever let pass. If only this girl is one of his friends, he would just ignore it. _But a stranger calling me an idiot? That doesn't count in my vocabulary! _"Look, I'm already apologizing. I'm sorry but I don't have any time to waste just arguing with you! Get lost!" He just realized that he's shouting at the girl. He sighed as he turned away.

He thought that the girl would cry. When he's about to leave her alone, the girl suddenly pulled out a gun.

"Wha-what the hell are you doing? That's dangerous!" Rin became nervous and shocked.

"You're the one who is at fault. And on top of that, you shouted at me. You piss me off! I'll blow your head the next time we meet. Remember that." She returned her gun in the holster in her thighs and walked away.

He just stood there, confused and sweating. Who would actually think that a cute girl like her is a dangerous and fearsome student in the school? He just looked at her until he couldn't see her anymore. "Well, whatever. I doubt she can still stand if she were to receive a few cracks from me."

He shook his head and realized that the ceremony was about to start. "Holy crap! I'm going to be late if I just stand here all day. That bitch!"

He ran quickly, leaving clouds of dust in his trail. He arrived in school just in time. He sighed as he looked around. He silently went to the back and stood there until the ceremony is over.

"I have to look at the bulletin board or else I won't know what class I'm in. Um, let's see… class 2-C?" He went to the bulletin board to take a look. He was still looking at the board when someone spoke to him.

"Did you say class 2-C? So we're in the same class." The boy smiled at him.

"Do you know where our classroom is located?"

"Yeah, I went there a while ago. By the way, I'm Kiriya, Kenta, a rank-A berserker."

"Takemiya, Rin. It's nice to meet you…um…I'll just call you Kenta since you're my first friend here." Kenta nodded and smiled at him. "So you're good at close combat battles, huh?"

"Yeah. What about you Rin? What rank are you?"

"Uh, before I tell you, would you please keep it a secret?"

"Why would you keep your rank a secret?" He looked confused as he looked at me with a questioning look.

"I'm just a normal student with the lowest record and rank in the whole Science Academy. You could say that I'm just an idiot or a screwed up loser. So please don't tell anyone or they'll laugh at me." His voice sounded low but enough to reach Kenta's ears. He scratched his head as he looked at his surroundings.

"What the—" He bursts out into laughter. Rin could only look at him, a bit annoyed by his actions but at the same time happy for having a friend. "Sorry, my bad. I didn't mean it, really. You should try to achieve a higher rank sooner or later if you want to avoid being the loser. All of our new classmates are high-leveled Breakers. Alright, I won't tell anyone." He smiled at him and Rin just nod at him and thanked him.

"Well, enough with the talk. Let's go to the room or we'll be late for the class."

"Yeah, you're right. I can't wait to see the beautiful girls in our class!"

"Come on, someone will think of you as a pervert if they hear you." They both laughed as they went inside the school building.

As they walk to the hallway, Rin spotted a familiar face going inside their classroom. The small and beautiful girl with an angelic look, the one who gave him a bit of headache this morning, didn't even bothered to look at them.

"What the hell?!" He suddenly became nervous which made Kenta confused of his reaction.

"Huh? What happened to you? You looked like you just saw a ghost."

"Do you know that girl who went inside our classroom just now?" Rin pointed the girl who just entered their classroom. Kenta quickly looked at where he's pointing.

"I know her. But…" He paused for a moment to think of what to say. Rin looked puzzled as he watched the girl when he heard him continue what he said. "She is popular and everyone wants to team up with her but she just rejected every single one of them because they couldn't match her up. She defeated every single one who challenges her in one blow when they tried to fight her in order to recruit her. I heard that she doesn't talk to anyone else. I don't know why, so, don't ask."

"Hmm, she's a tough one. What rank is she?"

"She's a rank-S projectile launcher. She uses two silver pistols as a medium of her projectile attacks. Her name is Yukari, Shizuru, a double-drive level 9 Breaker and the one who has the guardian EX prototype, Kyoraikou, a fox that controls electricity and can manipulate ions and plasma just like what everyone says. People call her the legendary _System Breaker_. It's better for you to stay away from her." Kenta just smiled at him as he described the girl.

They both took a seat which lies next to each other in the far end of a corner near the window of the classroom. Rin couldn't just shut his mouth about what happened. He wanted to return the favor to that cute girl. He decided to tell Kenta about this morning.

"So that's why she tried to blow my head this morning. I see." He just laughed as if it was just a little conflict.

"Huh? She pointed her gun at you? Oh no. That's really a bad thing." Kenta looked worried.

"Don't worry. It's just a misunderstanding. She doesn't even remember me, I guess. Well, enough for that. The teacher is already here."

The teacher went inside the classroom and settled his things in the table. He still looked very young, must be on his thirties. He's wearing an eyeglass and has a blue-colored hair.

"Oh, looks like we're having many lively students this time. I'm Takahashi, Hayato, rank-S professor at alchemy and a rank-S engineer. I will be your instructor in this subject about reality drives, energy fields, and other things about Breaker abilities."

_He really looked cool, be it in class or in the hospital back then. I'm glad I was put in his class. _Rin let out a smile secretly. Even if he didn't dream of becoming like this and just want a normal life where everyone would treat him nicely, he thought that it will be good if he becomes like this for the time being.

"As for now, we will be having a shooting exam to test your skills. Look at that." He pointed at the posters used for shooting practice and exams. "If you can hit the target spots with 6 bullets, I'll give you points. Of course, every missed shot will reduce the maximum points. Who wants to try first?"

Kenta looked at him with a nervous look. Something's off with him.

"What's the problem, Kenta?"

"Well, you know, I'm not good with projectiles."

"Oh, don't worry. Just think of it as a practice."Just as when he was about to say another word, his attention was caught by Shizuru who volunteered to try first.

"Oh, here is the first challenger, Yukari, Shizuru. We will see how she performs this."

Everyone in the room starts cheering. They really admire her so much. After she picked her favorite weapon which she always kept in her thighs, silence went inside the room. There is a great tense inside the room that made it look like watching a movie in its climax.

She just sighed as if it is just a piece of cake. Somehow, Rin had already predicted that she will be hit the target spots with her eyes closed. Much to the students' surprise, she fired six bullets which hit all of the targets with her eyes closed just like what he thought.

"Wha—"Kenta couldn't believe what happened. "That's ridiculous! She hit the target with six bullets while her eyes are closed. Even though she's a rank-S, it is still unbelievable. Even our professors couldn't do that."

_Come on, you're overreacting. That's just what you expect for a professional and dangerous student. _Rin just sighed as he raised his shoulders a bit.

"Well, that's an excellent performance, Yukari-san. You have the maximum score. Who wants to try next?" The teacher just smiled at the students while encouraging them to do their best.

It wasn't long enough before everyone is finished except Rin. None of them reached the highest score like Shizuru. Kenta was depressed for having such a low score.

"S-she's a monster. Not even one of them reached near her score." Rin just laughed at him.

"Is everyone already finished?" He looked at the students. Kenta raised his hand which caught the teacher's attention.

"Um, sensei, there's someone who is not done yet." He pointed at Rin who looked bored at the moment.

Rin stepped in front of the field and stopped for a moment. He suddenly became uncomfortable when all of his classmates looked at him. He just shook his head and focused at his target.

_Huh? He looks familiar. Where did I see him? _Shizuru's attention was now pointed at Kinij. She moved closer to get a better view of him. Suddenly, her face twisted in anger when she recognized him but she didn't want anyone to notice. She went out of the room to cool her head. _It's that guy again! I didn't expect him to be in the same classroom as me. What's wrong with this world?!_

Rin noticed her going out of the room. He became curious but he ignored her to focus on the target. A thought entered his mind. He fired six bullets but all of them missed. He silently walked out of the area with a smile in his face and returned to where he was a while ago. _If she is not looking right now, then it would be pointless to hit all of them. _

Everyone laughed except Kenta and the teacher. Maybe the reason they didn't laugh because they already knew that he hid his rank to them or maybe they just don't want him to feel bad about them.

"Hah! What are you doing there? You're just showing off in front of the class! What a loser."

"Now, now, youpeople makefun of him just because he didn't hit even a single spot." His teacher just smiled at him as he continued speaking. "Class has already ended. Be sure to come at the field for the next class."

The professor left the classroom and everyone went back to their own business. Kenta went near him as he prepares for the next class which involves the use of abilities.

"Many things happened in first day, huh?" Rin just sighed while Kenta smiled at him.

"Don't worry about it. You'll be able to overcome it. Hey, let's go to the field or we will be late."

"Okay. Let's go."

They both went out of the classroom. Rin remembers what happened earlier and decides to ask Kenta about it. "Now that I think about it, I saw Yukari-san going out of the classroom a while ago. I wonder what happened to her."

"Now that you mention it, I didn't see her after you stepped in."

As they walk in the passage leading to the field, Rin accidentally bumps into Shizuru. Chills ran down in his spine and he smiled nervously as he remembered what happened in the morning.

"H-hi, I'm sorry for what happened this morning. And also, I'm s-sorry for…er, you know."_Now I'm fidgeting! She's actually scary… a little bit._

Normally, she would take out her gun and this time, she will blow his head. Thankfully, she only glared at him."Um, I'm sorry about that. Please excuse me." She quickly moves away from him.

"Huh? Did I hear her apologize?" He suddenly became curious because of her apologize.

Kenta bursts into laughter while holding his own stomach. "Wow! What was that? You must be popular to the girls. Not to mention that you are one hell of attractive enough to make a harem."

"Is that a compliment? Come on, stop joking like that. It's not my fault if she hates me now. She started it." He turned around to find the girl but he couldn't see her.

"I've been wondering, what level are you, Kenta?" Rin suddenly asked his friend out of curiosity.

"Well, level 8…or higher, I guess. My power is telekinesis. You know about EX prototypes, right? I'll just have to introduce you to my EX partner later." A big grin was carved in his face. He could tell that he's showing his big pride for being the legendary psychic Breaker.

"I see. Nice level you got there. Not to mention that you're one of the urban legends."

"Now, now, let's not make some stupid rumors around, can we? I'm not one of them, of course! What about you, Rin? You never told me what your level is."

"Well, who knows?" His innocent looks made him look curious.

"Come on! At least tell me what your ability is."

He just sighed. He didn't want anyone to tell anyone about his secret. "Who knows? You'll find it soon."

"Uh, well, let's forget about it now." He stretched his arms and let out a sigh. "Let's go to the field already."

_At least he stopped asking. I really don't want some troubles being chased by fans or hear stupid rumors about me, trying to hide the fact that I'm a former rank-S destroyer with an unknown level, beating professional teachers and participants in just a few seconds during the free-for-all contest that happened last four years when I was still in middle school just like what my parents said. Even though it's true, I could hardly believe it myself. That's just ridiculous._

They continued walking until they arrived at the field. There are scientists and other workers who helped setting the things needed for the class. A certain machine used for measuring energy fields was prepared. Rin knew what's going on. They're going to measure the level of the students' abilities since the machine's purpose is only for that.

"Okay. We're going to measure everyone's ability here so that you will know what group section you will join in case you students want to solve quests in Elysium." Professor Takahashi showed up and explained everything to the students.

_Yeah, right. Every person is ranked in two systems that record every detail of every person's abilities, skills and classes of quests they took. A certain person will be put in a certain rank depending on how high his/her level. Of course, they need to pass the license examination to get a class license needed for taking quests. I don't need to do the exam since I already have mine. A person's power is ranked starting from the weakest E to the strongest A. But there is a special rank or rank-S that is only given to the people who surpasses the rank-A drive limit. Also, there are also 7 rare skills and 3 special skills aside from the normal jobs: The Berserker, Tracker, Engineer, Projectile Launcher, Blacksmith, Alchemy and Researcher for rare classes and the Destroyer, Creator and System Control for special classes. This school is Tokugawa High, one of Tokyo's top schools under Science Academy Project where most of the highly ranked and high-level Breakers are located. This school became famous after a certain important case was solved by someone who was a student in the said school four years ago. I was sent into this school in order to learn something about the incident if it is connected to the incident that happened to me. It seems like curses started bugging me since that incident. As if I'm born in the year 2056, starting from the age of 12, with no knowledge about the world. Still, it's already 2060 I'm already 16. This past four years made me work to death in order to learn everything I needed to learn about this world and the Elysium._

Rin couldn't stop thinking but was distracted when Shizuru stepped in. She concentrated and released a large amount of electricity. Metals began to rumble and the field shook a little. Small explosions could be seen, destroying random parts of the field. Rin couldn't imagine what trouble he had entered that morning. If she did bite at him, he probably wouldn't survive or the opposite idea would happen.

She pulled her two pistols and pointed it at the open area where there are no people. The electricity she produced flowed in the two pistols and began charging electricity. She pulled the trigger and the gun fired two bullets that formed a beam of electricity and traveled four times faster than the sound. It gave a very strong vibration enough to distort space. Even though it's just a bullet, it left a large trace of pulverized area in its trail and it even destroyed everything it touched. That was one of her signature attack called arc beam which has the same concept of a rail gun blast. It has so much destructive power that it could easily pulverize a building in its maximum power.

**Result: Initial velocity is 1376 meters per second. Maximum output is 3.8 billion volts. Maximum range is 220 meters. Overall result – level 9.**

"Whoa! She's really powerful. No wonder why they can't defeat her." Some students said when she stopped.

"Impressive as always." Professor Takahashi said to Shizuru and walked towards Rin who looked nervous.

"Hey, Takemiya-kun. Are you okay? It's time for you to show your skills. It's not like you are terrible but I know you can do it this time, right?" The teacher smiled at him without a single doubt about his capabilities.

Yes, he's the one who knows most of the details about his abilities. Professor Takahashi is the one who helped him during his time in the hospital. He's also the one who suggested that it's better to hide the details of his power to avoid problems. He is grateful for all the things he did to him. He thought of returning the favor someday by making him proud of him.

"O-okay."_It would be okay to show them a little of my ability. Hm, she's probably looking right now._ He thought for a while and looked around him. Far from the crowd, he saw Shizuru near Professor Takahashi. She just stood there while crossing her arms with bloodshot eyes pointing at him. He decided to give a try hoping that it would scare her a little. He showed a mischievous smile while glancing at her. He tried to change his position and faced in the open area to avoid critical and dangerous situations.

A moment of silence enters the field. He took a strange energy orb with the same size of a small metal ball. He concentrated and focused all his energy in his hand. Dark and purple sparks surged in his hand. He tossed the orb and waited for it to drop. The moment it dropped in front of him, he flicked his index finger to hit it. A strange dark beam shot towards the machine at the speed of light which obliterated everything it passes. The orb flew past the field, destroying everything in its way in just a blink of an eye. After it stopped, it exploded, destroying everything in the area while leaving a big crater.

**Name of power is unknown….there are no data about it…power intensity cannot be calculated due to some errors. Breaker level is unknown. Process is terminated and will self-destruct in 5 seconds. **The machine clearly stated and exploded after the timer reached zero.

Shock was the only word that described the expressions of the students. Their eyes widened as they looked at the destroyed area and machine. Not even one of them spoke anything as they just stood there, speechless and lost in their own thoughts. It wasn't long enough before they exclaimed their surprised words in sync. "Eeehhhh?!"

"What the hell?! That's not an ordinary power! He destroyed everything in the way." One of the boys said nervously.

"He could be more powerful than the System Breaker or even more powerful than that slacker ace in this school. What is he?" Another boy said with an excited look.

"Oh God! I laughed at his mistakes a while ago. I just hope he won't come after me." A girl said at her companions.

He could hear the students talk about his powers, looking surprised. Some of them were scared and some of them were looking excited and admired him.

"You're power can't be measured by this machine huh? So I guess that would still make you a level zero. Sorry, Takemiya-kun." Professor Takahashi was impressed but shocked at the same time. _This boy… he quickly regained much of his powers although it's only half of his maximum output before. That's not even the feared power of him. What I feared is the awakening of his ability like before. However, that's his limit…for now. I hope he still didn't change from the way he is before. No, I just wish he wouldn't._

"Don't worry about it, sensei. I really don't care about levels or what-so-ever." He ran his hand through his hair as looked around just to see Shizuru with her eyes widened. He just smirked at her.

Shizuru took a few seconds before she recovered from what she saw. That was the first time she shivered not because of his powers but his serious look that showed a killing intent just to concentrate in releasing a large output of power. _What on earth is he? Somehow, he suddenly turned into another person. I could sense his fearsome killing intent…. but something's not right._

"H-hey, why is it level zero?" A confused Kenta stepped in and asked the Professor. "That's not fair! He's supposed to be around level 7 or even higher."

"Like what he said; levels don't matter and it doesn't mean you're powerless just because you're a level zero." Kenta shut his mouth and smiled as he understood what the professor said. "But, you're right. It's unfair if he's a level zero despite of his powers. I guess I should put him under level 5 for now. Well, that's it for today." The test was finished and he made the students go home. Since it's the first day, most of their class schedules became free just for this day.

Everyone walked out of the school together with their new friends while talking about what happened except for Rin Kotarou, the only person left out of the crowd. For the time being, Rin is the only one who doesn't have a group since his rank is in the lowest. Some of them feared him and while others probably underestimated him. He walked out of the school until he reached the park near the Zenith Tower, the only place connecting the two worlds.

"Well, that's just something else. I'm done for." He sat at a nearby bench near the park to rest a little. He heard someone calling at him nearby. He turned around and saw Kenta coming while bringing two drinks.

"You look depressed. Don't let it bother you. I still didn't join a section. I don't know anyone in our school except you."

"Well, you should start acting friendly to the girls first so that they will cling to you forever. You might even find strong ones there." Kenta just laughed and throw the drink at him.

"Drink it. It would make you feel better." He sat beside him as he took a sip in his lemonade drink. "This is it. Finding comrades is really hard. I guess I'll start looking tomorrow. How about creating our own section with you as the leader?"

"Uh, no. I don't want to be a leader. I'm not cut out to be a leader. You should be the one to lead the section since you are the one who suggested it."

"Now that you said it, I think you're right." He stopped for a while and stood up with a smile on his face. He faced him and reached out his hand. "Then you'll be my first member. We'll make this group the best! Alright! The name would be…..well, I'll think about it later. It's not like we're ready."

"It's up to you. Just make sure I'm the first one to join it. And also, be a good leader." He smiled at him.

"I think I have to go now. I have to arrange my room, you know. Let's just plan it next time. See you tomorrow, Rin."

"See ya!" Kenta waved his hand at him until he can no longer see him as he disappears in the middle of the crowd in the streets. He didn't know what to do since he doesn't have any plans for the day. He decided to go to the arcade and buy groceries before going home. It was his first day of class and it seemed like a really lonely day for him. He just played and played until he realized that it's already evening. He went to the convenience store and bought a few things and ingredients he needed.

It was already 7 o'clock in the evening when he decided to go home after buying ingredients for his everyday living. As he walked down the street, he saw a girl being surrounded by a group of thugs in a corner of a closed shop. People passing by just ignored them. He decided to watch them while thinking of a plan to save her. Somehow, he couldn't understand why she looked familiar. Of course, he already knew who she is but he still couldn't shake of the feeling that he had already met her before he lost his precious memories.

Shizuru just stood there, crossing her arms while one eye is closed. She looked at the pitiful smiling thugs around her and the people passing by. She already knew that these people won't help her. _It's not like they are heartless. Even if they try to act, they can't do anything to protect themselves or the person they want to save. People who just screw up here must be an idiot or trying to play hero._

She let out a heavy breath she was holding for a while. She remembered the same person she met that morning and in the school. She smiled bitterly as she suddenly recalled the bitter past she had and a certain boy who saved her four years ago.

_Shizuru was only 12 years old when she became the last member of the Advanced Level Shifting (ALS) Corporation, an organization which was originally made by her father but is forced in her to pay the debts her father caused because of gambling and drinking. To pay for their debts, she must do whatever kinds of work the alliance would give to her. They made her participate the "Level 9 Shift Project" that commanded her to kill innocent defective children raised in facilities but she refused. All members of the alliance were after her and now she was running for her life._

_It was already night and the city was so peaceful. Shizuru ran quickly into the dark alleyway. She was being chased by the alliance's henchmen all over the city. There, she met a girl carrying a golden staff who is a top member of the alliance called Dark Abyss. The girl showed an evil smile to her._

"_Will you stop running now and just accept the work or would you like to face your death now?" She laughed so hard without a single care in the world._

_Shizuru's body was trembling in fear. She saw one of the defective children walking in the alley. She wanted to save the kid but when she's about to do it, the kid in front of her turned into ashes. She was really horrified and continued running._

_She ran faster until she came in a park near the zenith tower and stopped there. She remembered her prototype pistols she was carrying and thought for a moment._

"_There's no one here to save me. I don't want this. Maybe I should just kill myself instead of them. It's better than killing anyone. I'm sorry mother."_

_She cried as she picked up one of her pistols and pointed it on her head. No matter how pitiful it was, she just couldn't do anything about herself. She had no choice but to accept her fate. As she was about to pull the trigger, she heard someone talking behind her._

"_Hey, it's too early for you to die, you know. Why should you kill yourself for such a stupid reason?" A light brown haired boy with red eyes approached her, holding a bunch of groceries._

"_Shut up! You don't know what I've been through! Stay out of this if you don't want to die along with me." She clenched her fists and tightened her grip in the gun. She didn't want to let anyone die because of her. Chills ran down in her spine and she became extremely nervous when she heard the voice of the girl earlier._

"_Oh? What a nice scene. He would be an interesting meat to cook along with you." She grinned at her while licking at her own lips._

"_Wait, he doesn't have anything to do with this. Let him live." She begged at the girl but the girl just laughed at her._

"_Huh? Why should I listen to you brat?! It is your fault in the first place! Now, I will turn him into ashes as a lesson for disobeying us." _

_Upon hearing this, the boy just smirked at the girl. He couldn't imagine how this stupid girl actually murders innocent children who have nothing to do with them._

"_You know what? You're disgusting! I'm just trying to pass here. Why do you want to kill me so badly? That's really mean, you old hag."_

_Shizuru could not understand why the boy remained so calm when his life is already in the hands of death. She ignored her thoughts and fired a surge of electricity in the small girl who's about to kill the boy._

"_Pathetic! You really think that would touch me?" She just blocked it with a flame barrier. In return, she made a ball of flame and hurled it at Shizuru. The boy quickly raised a finger and the flame vanished when it hit an invisible barrier. Both of the girls were surprised of what he did._

"_Just let her go, you moron! You stupid retards are so annoying! I won't let you have your way anymore." The boy shouted at the girl with an evil smile pointed at him._

"_Well, let's see about that, brat. How bold of you to challenge me without a guardian. I'm going to shut that impudent mouth of yours! Fireball!" She fired blasts of fireballs to him. He just raised one of his hands and blocked the flame with a strange barrier._

"_How boring! Is that all you've got?"_

"_Shut up! You sure are full of yourself. I'm just starting to flare up. You won't escape this. Meteor Blast! Crush this little insect into pieces!" She released a large burning meteor coming from above._

_Shizuru thought the boy would block it. Horror struck her when she saw the boy disappeared in the large explosion when the meteor hit the ground."Noooo!"_

"_Hah! Just as I thought. You're nothing but full of talk! You think you can survive my meteor blast just like that? Don't fuck with me! Do you really think you can beat a level 9 Breaker like me? Trying to save this girl when you're not even—"_

"_What are you talking about? Sorry, I 'm not really affected. Oh? Looks like a small fry like you is already out of ammo." The flame shattered and the boy smiled at the small girl. Shizuru couldn't believe what she saw. Not even a scratch could be seen from the boy. The pyrokinesist was also shocked._

"_Impossible! You should be dead right now. You're not holding your prototype to defend yourself nor you have any partner here but you managed to block my attacks effortlessly. What the hell are you?!" Her smile disappeared and was replaced by a very angry expression._

"_Why should I even answer your question? Too bad for you, I'm still alive. It's time to return the favor. Because you made this girl cry, I won't forgive you! I will pulverize that stupid reality of yours!" _

_He suddenly turned into a different person which surprised the two girls. A surge of strange energy could be seen in his left hand. He pointed his finger at the woman and slyly smiled. A strange dark beam fired at his finger which only passed at the side of the girl.  
_

"_He missed? No, he did that on purpose. Tch, he's making fun of me!" She didn't want to accept it but she needed to retreat for now. "Sorry, but my plan isn't to kill you. My job here is already done. The next time I see you, I'm going to turn you into ashes! Too bad you figured out who I am." She grinned at them and walked away._

"_Are you okay?" He smiled at Shizuru whose eyes are already wet because of her tears._

"_What is wrong with you?!" She couldn't hold her anger anymore. She shouted at him like he was some lowlife. "I told you not to interfere. Every member of the Dark Abyss will go after you from now on!"_

"_Well, if you're really that worried, why don't you try relaxing a little and let me do the job?"_

"_Stop it. There's no one who can save me, got it? You must be an idiot trying to save a useless girl like me. Why do you even care?"_

"_Maybe it's just that I don't want to see someone crying in pain? Since you don't want to drown in the darkness, I will drag you out of it. Hm, what's your name?"_

_Shizuru couldn't believe this boy. He still remained calm even if his life would be in danger now. Tears continuously fell no matter how many times she wiped them. To her surprise, the boy went near her and put his hands in her face while smiling, telling her that everything will be okay. She felt like she was safe and relieved from being tortured for the first time._

"_My name is…Shizuru."_

"_Eh? That's a nice name. Nice to meet you, Shizuru." He laid his hand which she accepted. "Why don't we try to sit there?" He pointed the bench in a nearby tree._

_They went there and sat on the bench. Shizuru felt uncomfortable just thinking about him. This strange boy seemed to know her, suddenly showed up and offered his help. She couldn't help but think about it._

"_Don't worry about it. Everything's going to be fine, I promise." His smile is really something. Shizuru's face turned bright red upon hearing that._

"_Why are you doing this? It doesn't really concern you." She thought the boy would still keep the reason but he just patted her head and tell her something._

"_You see, like you, I'm also affected by their works." It's rare for him to show bitter smiles and a painful look which confused her. "I couldn't understand why you have to suffer in someone's work. It's not like I just want to be a hero here, but, I'm also involved in this case since this was also started by those idiots who attacked and hurt my family..." She saw him clenched his fists. "I-I didn't mean to do it…but I had to."_

_So he did have some connections in this incident. Wait, that means he did kill some of them? That's just horrible!_

_She couldn't stop thinking about his part. He's been in a more dark state than her. She decided not to ask further since she already put her trust in him and believed in him. _

"_Anyway, I won't ask such things again… and… thank you for saving me." She lowered her head to hide her burning cheeks._

_They just sat there together, holding each other's hands. The nice and peaceful night and the boy's protection made her feel like she's at home. That's something she could never forget no matter what happens. She wished that they would just stay like that forever._

"_I'll be gone for a long time so don't come looking for me, okay?" Looks like her wish didn't come true._

"_Why do you have to go suddenly? What if you forget about me?" Her heart felt like it broke into pieces when she heard his words._

"_Don't worry about it. I won't forget you. Maybe there will be a point that I will forget you. But remember this; a mind may forget everything about you but my heart will always remember the only Shizuru I know." She deeply blushed upon hearing this. She tried to ask something to get out of the awkward feeling she felt._

"_At least tell me your name. Where do you live and where do you school?" The boy only gave her a stupid smile and ignored her questions._

"_You don't have to know. Just remember the word Reality Breaker."_

"_That's not what I asked. And what exactly is your ability? I really don't understand why the level 9pyrokinesist's attack was destroyed in just a point of a finger. That's just crazy."_

"_You saw it earlier, didn't you? I simply destroyed her attacks with my Breaker ability. I don't really understand what my power is but the only thing I know is…" He paused and let out a sigh. She could tell that it's something not meant to be said. "It can only be used for destroying something like Breaker abilities or even a life force or even anything. In other words, it may kill a person if I want it."_

_He explained it to her in a simple way so that she can understand him. He also told her that he had another ability aside from the reality void but he didn't said what it is. She was really surprised that someone possesses a strange ability like that. That's just a crazy ability. And on top of that, he is a double-drive Breaker which hardly existed in the world._

"_Listen, just return to your normal life and go to Tokugawa High when you are old enough. Um, that information is enough, isn't it? I'll just leave my number to you so that we can contact each other. And also, take this." He handed a cute plushy that looked like a kitten._

"_It's so cute. Thank you." She smiled and gave him a kiss in the cheek which made the boy blushed. "Please come back quickly."_

"_Well, if you want me to come back quickly, work harder and reach at least level 9 faster than anyone else. I will really come back once you reach that level."_

Four years had already passed since he left her. She already reached level 9 but he still didn't appear. The researchers of the disbanded ALS suddenly stopped the experiment because of someone who interfered in their work and destroyed everything easily. The alliance also stopped going after her since that day and she was able to live a normal life again together with her mother, her little sister and her mother's new husband. She just couldn't stay still so she decided to find that boy who saved her. She went everywhere just to find clues in his whereabouts. She even went hacking the Systems just to get information about him but he didn't appear in the System's records. While she was scrolling in the pile of data, she saw a protected data when she was looking at the system. It was a video of an incident that happened four years ago. A certain boy went on a rampage after he saw a dreadful sight and killed several members of an underground organization. Apparently, someone was able to stop him and killed him. She burst out into tears when she recognized the face of the boy who saved her.

Few months had passed since she moved on from crying in vain and could hardly remember his face but the painful memories and feelings still left a deep wound in her heart. However, she had no clue that the boy who saved her managed to survive in exchange of his memories.

She was about to start frying her opponents when her eye caught something interesting. She saw Rin standing at the far end of the street while holding groceries, looking at her. _Hm, he's really handsome and he would be interesting if only not for his arrogant personality. Huh? I think he really looked familiar before I met him this morning. I wonder why? Maybe I should find it out later._

"Hey there, cutie. Just come with us and we will give you a good time. Don't know how long will it take but I'm sure you'll feel good about it." The leader of the delinquents looked at her with a big grin in his face. Who knows what kind of perverted thoughts he had inside his head?

Shizuru sighed as she let out sparks everywhere around her. "Huh? How infuriating. You people never learn. Molesters like you should just rot in a corner."

"Eh? Trying to be cool, huh? You do understand your situation, don't you? Let's just see if you can still say it after I have a good time with you!" The delinquents pinned her down while the leader started to touch her but she just blasted all of them with an electricity outburst before they could do something. They lost their consciousness and drop to the ground. She was really annoyed at what they did to her.

Rin looked terrified as he watched how Shizuru defeated them all. He couldn't believe that such a cute and beautiful girl possesses a very dangerous ability and personality. He placed his palm in his head and let out a heavy breath he had been holding for a while.

"Looks like I'm worried over nothing. I could have saved the delinquents instead of her if only I had stopped them." He continued to walk down the road. He completely stopped walking when he saw her in front of him grinning mischievously.

"Geez, those idiots messed up my thoughts. You remember what I said this morning? I will blow your head this time! So you better be ready for your prayers!" She pointed her finger at him just like what she always do to everyone she recognizes worthy to be hit by her ability.

**End of Chapter 1**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2– The Unexpected Reunion**

The night seemed to be so peaceful and calm. The noises coming from everywhere during daytime was already gone and the wind stopped blowing. There were only two people left standing in the middle of the dark street. Rin's mind was already panicking. He still remembered how she fried those thugs easily despite their numbers. Who would think that a small girl like her would stand up against those big men?

"Wha-what are you talking about? Don't joke with me l-like that!"

"Huh? Would you stop playing dumb? Don't tell me you forgot what you said to me last time?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. And what do you mean by last time?" He showed a fake confused look as he scratched his head just to fool her. Too bad his plan didn't work. He actually forgot that she was really smart.

"Stop joking around. You piss me off!" He sensed a great irritation in her voice. Bullets of sweat could be seen in his head as he slowly backed off.

"Look, I'm not trying to make fun here. You should stop it already. I'm just a weak level 5."

She released a very strong electricity field. Rin freaked out and didn't know what to do. He suddenly saw fragments of his memories and blurry images of someone calling his name. For a few seconds, he had been thinking why he saw those things. It seemed like his memories started to return. He felt a slight pain in his head the moment he saw those fragments. However, he quickly snapped back into reality when he heard her very angry voice.

"Don't give me that fuckin' reason! Fight with me, you bastard." Her grin became wider as she glared at him.

She threw a lightning bolt towards Rin but he just raised a finger and an unknown barrier blocked the lightning. Shizuru couldn't believe what she saw. _Oh, great! Another one who blocks electricity? What on earth is this guy's ability? Wait…Where the hell did I saw this ability… and that pose? This looks familiar. If he really did blocked my electricity, then that means this guy has two abilities including the one he used on the level test…No. I guess that's just a part of his ability. _"If you are really that weak, how come you're unaffected with my attack huh?"

"Come on, you heard what sensei said. I'm just a level 5 Breaker with the lowest rank in the Science Academy. Why are you trying to torture this poor Takemiya, Rin who's powerless compared to you who's an ojou-sama and a level 9?"

He tried to run but Shizuru had already blocked his way with metals coming from everywhere. She used her electricity to generate a magnetic field and create sharp objects through iron sand. She launched it towards Rin but it simply dissolved when it hit a barrier around Rin. She also tried to launch metal objects towards him but it ended in the same way earlier the moment it touched the strong barrier. She saw an opening and grabbed his hand. She showed a cunning grin at him when she's about to release her electricity at point blank range. Her hand was already flashing because of the electricity. However, something blocked her electricity from flowing in his body. It was a powerful energy coming from him, forcing her electricity to stop flowing. She couldn't understand why her electricity couldn't break in and go further in his body let alone his hand.

He just sighed like nothing happened. The next thing happened made her really mad. "This is boring. Hey, let go of me. My clothes will get dirty."

"Why you?! Stop making fun of me! If electricity won't even touch you, how about tasting a bit of plasma? You probably already know that my Breaker power is electricity manipulation. But did you know that I can also control ionic particles and gases?"

_Shit! She's dangerous! I have to take her out of here before she destroys the whole city. Not only she can release 3.8 billion volts but she's also a double drive Breaker. If this goes on, she would probably destroy the whole area. Problems really want to chase me….._He ran towards the river which is several meters away from the city. Shizuru chased him all the way through there.

"Hey stop running and fight me, you coward!" She dropped several lightning strikes coming from the big thunderstorm she created. However, none of her attacks hit him or even pierce through him when he didn't tried to dodge it.

"I guess I have no choice. I have to do this. I don't want to waste my limited groceries just because of this." He stopped running and faced her.

"So, you're ready to face my punishment, huh? This will make it a lot easier."

"Tch! I thought pretending to be an idiot would work perfectly fine but I think I'm really not cut for it. Fine! If you really want to fight me, I'm ready to take you down. But don't even come home crying." He dropped the groceries far away from where they stood a while ago. He became so serious and his smile disappeared. Shizuru gulped as she looked at him nervously.

"You're so arrogant. You're just a weak breaker and you're telling me not to cry? Let's see about who's gonna cry between us! You will regret everything you said!" She showed a big grin and released a plasma beam and fired it towards him.

To her surprise, he raised his index finger and pointed it at her. Dark electricity fired towards in lightning speed which is impossible to dodge. It easily overpowered her Breaker ability and went pass through her side, making a big hole in the wall. She kneeled to the ground with her head down and sweats dropping. She didn't expect that he would release something as powerful as that. _W-what the hell was that? He used electricity….a dark electricity which is stronger than the other kinds. What on earth is he?_

"Oi, what's that all about? You just attacked me with just a weak attack while I gave half of mine. You're really underestimating me."

She didn't respond. She couldn't even move in her spot. Far from them is a person standing at the street beside the river. They didn't notice that someone's watching them until he showed up.

"Oh, so you can still use your ability even though I almost blew your head completely last time? This is interesting."

A brown haired boy wearing their school uniform appeared in the dark alley near them. Beside him is a white hound with gold eyes and a golden horn.

_He blew my head? Shit! I can't fight right now. Neither is she going to fight too. We don't have a chance here. He must be that person._

"Yukari-san, please listen to me. We have to escape now or we'll both die. Save your problems later. We have a bigger problem now." He couldn't stop worrying about her. He suddenly became protective of her but he didn't have time to think why.

"O-okay." She stood up and looked at the new guest that arrived. Her face showed a curious look when she saw the face of the person who appeared in the shadows.

"Huh? It's just the dumbass #3 Hotaru, Kyousuke and his pet Viserion. Why are you here, you bastard?"

"Shut up, you're so noisy! Is that how you greet your friend who just wants to see you? I'm just curious of the big ruckus happening around my favorite spot. And look what I found! The annoying #4 Yukari, RIn and the…uh should I tell her or not? Whatever! I'll tell you both. That is…if you can dodge this attack!" He gave both of them an evil smile and laughed."Weapon mode!" The hound transformed into a metal crossbow and the boy aimed it towards them.

He fired big light needles towards them. Shizuru and Rin jumped side by side and managed to dodge the big light needles which blew holes where it hit. "Materialize!" The hound with golden eyes returned to its normal form and leaped in front of them and let out a light breath towards them which melted everything it passed by. This time, Rin grabbed Shizuru who attempted to block the attack. Gladly, they didn't get hit by the dangerous light breath.

"What the hell is that for?! Are you really serious about this?" Shizuru clenched her fists and shouted at him. Rin could only look at them while scratching the back of his head, not knowing what to do.

"Oh, you got good reflexes there, my old friend. You're not so bad either, System Breaker." He went near Rin and showed a stupid smile. But when he's so close enough in front of him, Shizuru suddenly kicked his crotch that made him groan and writhe in pain.

"So, mind explaining what's happening here? And what the hell do you mean by 'old friend'?!" Shizuru couldn't help but ask him out of her big curiosity even though she could hardly suppress her anger.

_Damn this ungrateful bitch! Couldn't you wait a little? _He stood up, still bearing with the pain. "Huh? Oh, right. You don't know anything, do you?" He then looked at Rin with a curious look. "And I guess you also don't know anything about what happened, Rin." 

A moment of silence came to them. The cool breeze went past them as they stood there without saying a word. It was such a peaceful evening without any sounds that could be heard and the dark night made it look like a bloody battle would take place there. It was Kyousuke who broke the silence first.

"You already know me. No need for any introductions and whatever boring speeches like 'getting to know each other'." He made a sigh and looked at the river. "Rin, I only tried to blow your head last time in order to stop you from your uncontrollable rampage. It looked like I succeeded in doing it in exchange of an irreplaceable thing. But I didn't mean it. I have to do it no matter what the price is. If there's another way that time, I wouldn't have to take the risk."

"Why? What happened to me at that time?" Rin focused his attention in the brown haired boy. Shizuru silently listened to their conversation. She could hardly believe what she heard. More questions popped out in her head which only added more to her confusion.

"So that's what happened. You were required to cross that forbidden line between us in order to stop me. I guess I'll have to thank you for that. We're even now." He felt relieved after he knew the truth. Several memories came back to him about the incident but he still couldn't remember his friends or even the person he was before.

"Hey, wait!" They both looked at Shizuru who only spoke right now. "What do you mean by memory loss and that incident? Why am I getting involved in this?"

"You still don't get it? This man who stood before you is the one who—" Before he could finish his words, Rin had already covered his mouth with his hands to prevent him from telling any further. He leaned in closer and whispered to him.

"Hey, that might be a bad idea. Let's not tell her about it."

"Oh, come on. Don't be stupid. She has the right to know. I know you already regained your memories about that time after I told you. Of course, you can trust her. Only Akira, Haruka and I know what happened to you that time."

"What are you two whispering about? What the hell is going on?! Tell me!" Her voice had a slight anger in it. She's really confused right now. What is it that she didn't know? What is her connection with that incident the boy said? There were so many questions left unanswered.

"Reality Breaker. Now that would probably answer your questions."

"Reality Breaker?" She wasn't sure if she really heard that name. She thought for a while about the said name. Then, she remembered a certain boy who helped her before. Before she knew it, her memories dragged her back to her past.

_"Just remember the word Reality Breaker…even if my mind forgets about you, my heart will still remember the Shizuru I know."_

"N-no… It can't be?! You're already dead…" She started to back off because of her fear. "That's impossible. Wh-what are you?"

"Huh? That's a weird question, Shizuru. And where did you get that silly information that he died? Yeah, probably, he would have died in that incident. But still, he was saved by a miracle created by someone calling himself Hell Destroyer but his memories didn't survive. That's what happened." It was Kyousuke who explained the situation. He could clearly tell that Rin couldn't answer her questions so he decided to step in.

She suddenly felt her anger rising. She couldn't stand it. How come he forgot his promise to her that he will always remember her no matter what happens? He didn't even bother telling her that he's still alive. The thoughts she had earlier was finally answered. Tears started to fall in her eyes. She didn't have to hold it anymore. She just couldn't let it go just like that. But no matter what she wants to do to him, she couldn't do it. Even so, he did fulfill his promise to her that he will come back once she's already level 9.

"So that's why you didn't even care to inform me anything. You're really pissing me off! What's the purpose of giving me that number if you don't even care to answer my calls before?!" She punched him so hard but he didn't mind it. She already understood why he did all of that. He did it for her. That's all that mattered to her right now. "That's what you get for hurting me!"

"I'm sorry, okay? I know I'm being selfish before. I still don't remember all of my memories. I can't even remember you. I'm sorry." He hugged her tight. He didn't know what do and neither had he known what he did. He suddenly let go of her quickly when he realized what he did. "I-I'm sorry, I got carried away." His face turned light red.

"Th-that's okay. Anyways, let's forget about that. I don't want to think about that anymore." She hugged him back and let all her emotions out. She finally got to know the boy who helped her before. They got interrupted when they heard someone talk. They remembered that they aren't the only ones who are there.

"Mind if I interrupt your lovey-dovey scene? You seriously want me to get jealous, do you?" Their face turned pure red this time as blood rushed through their faces.

"We're not lovey-dovey!" They shouted in unison.

"Eh?" He showed a mischievous look and teased both of them. "That reminds me of something. I'll be transferring to your section tomorrow together with our crazy childhood friend named Ayanami, Haruka."

"Oh, so she's also here huh? That's good."

"And also, beware of the Dark Abyss. They didn't believe that you're already dead. Right now, they're looking for you."

"Then that means our problem isn't over yet?"

"Oh, right. Shouldn't you be home right now? That crazy roommate of yours is probably looking for you, Shizuru. And that supervisor…."

Shizuru remembered that it's already past curfew time. "Shit! That supervisor would break my bones if she realized I'm still not there. I have to go." She turned and started to leave but Kyousuke stopped her.

"Wait. Lucky for you, I can directly send you there since my other power is teleportation. Now, stand still. See ya tomorrow!"

"Hey, don't even think you can escape me just because of this! You'll pay back tomorrow ten times of what you did."

"Sure, I could do a little warm up. Besides, I don't even think you can touch me 'cause you're still a—" Rin covered Kyousuke's mouth before he could completely insult the girl in front of them who already gave both of them a death glare.

"What did you say?"

"N-nothing." They both sighed. Gladly, he quickly realized that it's not a good idea to insult her. Even though he is called an ace and has a higher status than her, surely he wouldn't want to taste whatever she has in her sleeves. "Let me send you to your dorm."

"See yaRin." She smiled at him sweetly which shocked him. Who would have thought that the girl whom he saved before was the same girl who tried to shoot him just because of small conflict? And here she was, saying goodbye to him with a special smile on her face just for him.

Kyousuke held her hand and she suddenly vanished. The silence came back in the cold night. They're the only ones left there. Kyousuke broke the awkward silence and spoke to Rin. "Let's get back to our dorms. I'm tired."

"Yeah, I still didn't finish moving my things. Sorry, but can you help me?"

"Huh? What kind of question is that? You don't need to do that in front of your childhood friend."

"Thanks." He just smiled at him. Kyousuke nodded as he held his shoulders and they both vanished.

A second has passed before they arrived in Rin's room. Several things were already placed there but it's not his things. His roommate probably arrived and already finished in placing his or her things. But he couldn't find anyone in the room except Kyousuke. He wondered why he still didn't leave. Then he suddenly thought of something.

"Hey, Kyousuke."

"What is it?" Kyousuke sat in the bed as relaxed his body.

"Don't tell me you're my…"

Kyousuke laughed as he realized that he only knew it right now. "What? You're really slow on picking up things. Come on, Rin. Try to be more sensitive or Shizuru wouldn't like you!"

Rin just sighed and let out an irritated look. "Hey, how come Shizuru got involved in this? Hurry up and let's go to my house. I need to pick my things and also I need to get Ryuzakuro."

"Ryuzakuro? Where did I hear that name?"

"Come on! You can't even remember my black drake? Looks like you're the one who has amnesia and not me."

He thought for a second and suddenly gasped when he remembered something. "Gah! I'm such an idiot. How could I forget my old friend?" He slammed his head on the wall repeatedly. Rin chuckled nervously as he looked at him. _Seriously, is he really my friend? _He still couldn't remember him. However, he felt that he could trust him because he said he was his childhood friend and that's enough for him. He also sensed that he isn't a bad person and that's his biggest proof.

"Hey, what are we waiting for? Take me there already or it will take forever."

"Uh, sorry. Let's go!" Kyousuke touched his shoulder and they teleported in front of Rin's house. They entered the door but what awaited them was a big surprise. Rin's father, mother, and his sister were all in the living room, waiting for them to come.

"Welcome home Rinko-chan! Oh, hello there Kyou-chan. Looking good as always." Her mother greeted both of them.

"Eh? Why is dad here already? You said he will come home in the weekend?" Rin couldn't help himself but ask his mother about the big surprise. He really didn't expect it. He could see their faces wearing a sly smile as they looked back at him.

"Oh? What's the matter, Kotarou? You never did change. You're still slow in picking up things." His dad laughed at him and all of them started to laugh so hard. Rin sighed, feeling tricked by his own family.

"Argh! You tricked me! You should have told me that Dad will come home today. I don't have any gifts to give, sorry."

"You don't need to give any presents to me. It's already enough that I can see you alive and well. Don't ever do that reckless decision again!" He turned to Kyousuke and thanked him for helping his son in the past until now.

"No problem, uncle Tetsuya. That's what friends are for, right?" He showed a grin as he put his right arm around Rin's neck.

"Now, let's start eating now or the food will go cold. You can start taking your things after this." Her mother looked happy as always. He could still remember the painful look her mother had during his time in the hospital. He swore to himself that he would never make her sad again.

"Okay! Everybody, let's dig in!" Everybody followed Kyousuke's cheerful leading. Everyone enjoyed the meal and had a good time talking with each other. Rin felt contented and couldn't wish for anything more. He just wanted to enjoy that blessing while he can. Not every person in the world could have something like that. Others liked to waste and pretend not to notice something like it. Some people also yearn for it and will do anything just to have it. That's why he wouldn't let it get wasted for nothing. Time passed by and they were finished eating. He and Kyousuke picked up his things and went out together with their own Breakers.

"Everyone, thank you for everything! We have to go now or that supervisor would notice that we're still out this late." They both said when they're already outside.

"You're welcome. Come back here next time. And also, don't forget to bring Akira and Haruka here together with your new friends." His mother said to them.

"Stupid big brother! Kyousuke nii-chan! I'll meet you both in school tomorrow." His sister happily said to them while holding her cat.

"Sure. See you next time, Mizuki." They teleported and arrived in their room in the dormitory in just a split second. They placed and arranged everything when Kyousuke asked him something.

"So, how's it going with Shizuru?"

His head suddenly made a loud bang when it hit something while getting surprised. "Wha-what are you talking about? We only met this morning. How can you even think like that?"

"Oh? You surely don't remember huh? I could clearly remember that you always talk about a girl whom you liked before that incident. Say like 'She's really cute and I love her more than anything in this world. Oh, I can't wait to see my only Shizuru!'Teehee!"

"Wha—" He couldn't believe what he heard. "I-I Don't know what you're talking about. And WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY 'I LIKE HER'?! Hell no! She's dangerous. She almost killed me this morning. That was probably just a misunderstanding."

"Uh-huh? People say that if you hate or deny a person, you actually love them." He showed a mischievous grin. Rin knew that he's planning something. Whatever it is, he already assumed that it will not be a pleasant thing to do. "Well, anyway, let's finish this and go to sleep already. It's almost midnight already. You do know what the penalty is when you come to the school late or even skip classes, right?"

"Yeah, yeah. I know already. Like you're the one to talk!" They continued placing the things in their room. Few minutes have passed until they finished and went to bed directly. They're quite exhausted from lifting heavy things without using powers. They thought that their body needed exercise sometimes and they agreed to do the job without relying in their powers. They surely have one weird day just because of all the troubles they went. It wasn't long before they both fell asleep.

"_Hey, you're forgetting something important, right?" A silver haired kid sitting at a bench in the park asked him. He has odd pair of eyes like him. Rin noticed that he looked familiar. He realized that it was him when he's still a little kid four years ago before the incident happened._

"_Huh? You're me, right? What did I forget?"_

"_Actually, you didn't forget it. In fact, you sealed me away before you got hurt. That's why the bullet went through your head instead of being dissolved by the barrier. You chose to seal me together with your memories in order to have a different life, am I right? Or are you really too dense not to notice that?"_

"_What are you talking about? Why would I seal my own power?"_

_The boy looked away from him. Rin could sense his deep sadness in his eyes. "Yes, you did. You're afraid of your own power, aren't you? You want me to go away that's why you sealed me before you lost control and destroy the things you treasured, the people you cherished..."_

"_I don't understand what you're saying. What the hell are you talking about? Tell me."_

"_You already have the answer. You just don't know where to look for it. If you really want to protect all of them, don't be afraid of your own power. Don't you dare forget what you are and the reason you accepted me as a part of yourself and not as your power. If you really want to change your life, do it by using your own power, not escape from those boring reality, even If you have to become a monster. Break your own limits before you regret it."_

Rin woke up from his weird dream. He still didn't understand what he meant. Piles of question were kept coming in his head. Why did his own self from the past showed up in his dream, saying that he's sealed inside him? The rest of his dreams were blurry and were more like from his past.

"What was that all about?" He shoved his thoughts away and thought about taking care of it later on. "Whatever. That's not important right now. I have to go to class."

Rin looked at the digital clock and saw that it was still 6 am in the morning. Kyousuke was not in his bed. He wondered where he is and decided to find him. He changed his clothes and was about to go to the door when he caught a glimpse of a white paper stuck in the pile of books they had arranged last night. He took it and read the written text in the paper.

_ "You better wake up now if you don't want to be the first to receive the holy judgment. Hahaha. Meet me in the cafeteria and hurry up."_

"Tch. That bastard! He didn't even tried waking me up. I guess I have to give him his 'holy judgment'!" He stormed off to the cafeteria and saw him eating together with Shizuru and two strangers. Like what happened last night, the two are already starting their unfinished argument. Other students were now attracted by the big commotion they made.

"Why are you getting angry just because of that? Are you an idiot?" Shizuru scowled at Kyousuke who's standing and clenching his fist.

"Why you—" He stopped halfway when he saw Rin standing in the entrance of the cafeteria. He quickly went to him and dragged him in their argument. "Look, this stupid brat is so annoying! She always kept spewing nonstop insults to me when you're not here and—" He stopped again and turned around just to find a very furious Shizuru. "Oops? Looks like my tongue slipped."

"Who are you calling brat, you dumbass?! You pickin' a fight?" Electric sparks flew up everywhere around her. The atmosphere started to heat up because of her releasing a high radiation coming from the unstable electricity sparks. Kyousuke looked excited of their battle instead of getting terrified while Rin was already shivering out of horror.

"H-hey, would you two please not fight here or you'll destroy the whole—" He was interrupted by the voice of the two shouting at him in sync.

"Shut up. You're in the way, Rin!" Kyousuke waved his hand in front of him, telling him not to interfere.

"Do you want to die as well, you stupid dog?" She gave him a death glare which sends a great chill down his spine. He sighed as he went to the unoccupied seat to give himself a little rest. He was still exhausted from moving his things last night and because of overusing his abilities. There's already breakfast served for him in the table.

"This is going to be interesting, isn't it?" One of the two strangers finally spoke as he looked at them while eating his breakfast. "I wonder who's going to break first."

"Don't know. Maybe they'll end up getting punished before they can finish their fight." The other one said as she let out a sigh and turned to look at the confused Rin. "What's the matter, Rintaro? You look very tired? Gah! Could it be that you're…" She put a hand in her mouth as she exclaimed a loud gasp. "Could it be that you're dying?!"

_Rintaro? That's my other nickname... which means… she's talking about me? Why do these guys know me? Could it be that my name had already become the top news in the school just because of what happened yesterday? I guess not. _He decided to answer them and ask them who they are. "Huh? Oh no. I'm just tired because of yesterday. Anyways, who are you guys? You're also calling me by my name as if we're close friends."

"How mean, you stupid Rin! How could you even forget Haru-chan who walked beside you towards the depths of hell?" She pouted and pretended to cry as her eyes almost tear up.

"Haru…chan?" He seemed to recognize the name. He remembered that their childhood friend named Haruka transfers to their section this day. "Ah! So you're Haruka? Sorry, sorry. You really looked….different?"

"Well, nevermind. You don't seem to remember me or Aki nii-chan. But I'm glad you're still alive after all of that." She smiled sweetly at him. He somehow regretted that he forgot his cherished friends just like that. Suddenly, he was lost in his thoughts as he remembered the dream earlier. Why would he seal his own power? That's one thing that bothered him.

"You shouldn't carry all of the burdens you have Rin. We're always here to help you, no matter what happens." Akira showed him his thumbs up and let out a wide grin. He must be really lucky to have friends like them which only few people had. He would be still in a dreamy state if it wasn't for the two fighting in front of them.

"Honestly, why am I even here in the first place? I should have been in my friend's table right now." Shizuru crossed her arms as she walked away.

"Oh? Do you even have any other friends aside from me? You're just making that up. Are you running away? I guess you can't even keep up with me so you'll just go to your other friends and cry like a spoiled brat." Kyousuke slyly smiled at her who actually stopped when she heard a big insult she can never let pass.

"Now you've done it! You're pissing me off! Professor Takahashi, please summon the arena." She shouted at the cafeteria which rang through the whole school.

"Affirmative! Battle is permitted!" The professor suddenly appeared in the middle of nowhere and created a field used for duels and practices. They were about to start the battle when the bell rang. Their jaws dropped while the other students who watched the battle showed very disappointed looks.

"Okay students. This battle is suspended. Time for you to go to class." The field disappeared and the professor walked away.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" The two shouted in sync which echoed in the whole cafeteria. All of the students went to their own classes. Rin walked out of the cafeteria together with Haruka, Akira, and Shizuru and Kyousuke whose head was still burning up. None of them talked until they reached the classroom. Akira was in a different section so he had to part ways with them. They went to their own seats just as the teacher went inside.

"Good morning class. Today we'll be discussing about the different kinds of classes in terms of jobs…" The teacher explained it in a simple way so that the students could easily understand. However, Rin wasn't paying any attention to the teacher. Something was bothering him and he couldn't just shove it off his head. It wasn't long before he fell asleep in his class.

"Takemiya…" A voice was calling him in the darkness.

"Who's calling me?" He went deeper in the darkness to find the one calling him but he can't find the owner of the voice.

"Takemiya…how long do you have to sleep in MY CLASS?!" He was startled by the loud voice. His classmates laughed at him except those who knew him better.

"Uh… I apologize, sensei. It will never happen again." He deeply apologized for what he did. The class continued and Rin focused his attention in the class. Even if he felt bored of the current topic, he still listened carefully in order to shove off his thoughts. Time passed by slowly until the students left the classroom when the class ended.

"Hey, you seem to be lost in thoughts this time?" Kenta came closer to him, holding his bag. "So, do you want to join the section now? I already passed the requirements to create one and the staffs and directors approved it."

"Oh, that's fast. You really are a suitable leader." He chuckled and smiled at his friend. He never did thought that he would actually do something he suggested. Well, at least he did try to listen to him. His plan of having teammates together with his friends had come true. "Yes. I'll join the section. I suppose I could be the vice leader if it needs one." They both laughed as they walked out of the classroom.

"Hm, so we are the only members here. Well, at least this will be a great start. I could recruit some later." Kenta said as he handed an application form to Rin. He did actually bother to prepare that just to make sure he joins the section.

"Uh, you don't have to prepare everything, you know. Now that you mention that…" He stopped for a few seconds before continuing what he's about to say. "I know some people who would join us. I'll introduce them to you later. But for now…" He showed a wide grin to him.

"What?" Kenta looked at him. They arrived at the entrance of the campus and Rin stopped walking. He didn't understand what Rin is planning. He decided to stay quiet and wait for him to tell.

"Let's just go somewhere where we can eat. I'm hungry. I didn't get the chance to eat breakfast because of those two idiots fighting this morning."

"Hm, sounds good. I didn't have enough breakfast this morning, so, I'll tag along." He smiled at him. They both went to a nearby restaurant just in front of the school campus. As they started eating their food, they discussed about different things starting from family to abilities until their experiences. Rin seemed interested in Kenta's stories. He didn't get bored neither sleepy when he's talking with him. After all the troubles he went through, he finally saw the day where he just lived as a normal student.

"You know, I've been thinking of a good name for our section. Would you like to hear about it?"

"Huh? Oh, right. We still don't have a name for the team. So…what is your suggestion?"

"The name would be…" Kenta closed his eyes and paused. After his short pause, he suddenly became full of enthusiasm as he shouted the name with pride and big grin in his face. "The name would be Special Galactic Enforcer!" The other customers and the staffs in the restaurant looked at Kenta curiously. Rin slapped his own forehead with his palm. "Eh?"

"Uh, no, no, no, no! That would sound like we're in outer space. That's not cool at all!"

"Then how about Soul Hunters? It sounds cool too. Though, I saw the name on a manga I have." He showed his manga which he always read in the classroom.

"Hell no! We're neither killing off ghosts nor exorcising evil spirits. Come on! Think of a better name that would actually give a blow… I mean… a name that would resemble the members."

"A name that would resemble the members…" He put his hand in his chin and deeply thought of a better name. Rin let out a sigh and took his drink. He took a sip at it when he heard Kenta exclaimed.

"How about Assault Prototype Breakers Section or APBS? Though, it just came out of my mind suddenly."

"Hm, that would be okay. Well, it's decided. The group's name would be APBS!" They both raised their fist in the air at the same time saying "Alright!" They both stood up and paid their own orders. "We should go back to the dorms right now or else…we'll be late for the next class." Kenta nodded and they walked out of the restaurant. Rin could feel their section would become successful and he felt that he will be able to remember his past quickly. He smiled when he remembered the sudden reunion he had earlier. He looked up at the sky and secretly gave his thanks to everyone who helped him.

As they walked on the road to the school, he remembered his first meeting with Kenta. He never did properly thank him for being his first friend in school. He couldn't think of the right words to say but still, he forced himself to speak something. "Um, you know… thank you for accepting me as your friend."

"Huh?" Kenta looked at him curiously.

"I never did thank you properly before. I already told you, you're my first friend in school. So, I want to thank you for it."

"Oh, you mean about that? No need to thank me. We're just the same. Oh, right. The first time I saw you, I thought you're that friend of mine back then. That's why I end up talking with you. Well, it is still a fateful encounter. Only few people would have a friend like you."

"I guess it was just a coincidence that we met there. It was a good encounter and it helped me so much. That means we're equal. No debts remaining, okay?" They shook and hands and suddenly laughed together. "Well, we wouldn't want to waste much time talking or we'll be late for school."

"I guess you're right. The last one who arrives will serve the winner!" Kenta quickly ran towards the school.

"Hey, no fair! You cheater! I won't lose!" They both raced towards the school. He happily lived up to his fullest in his normal day.

**End of Chapter 2**


End file.
